New Beginning
by LongHairedAelita
Summary: The Grace Family take in a set of twin girls right after moving into the Spiderwick Estate. Jared isn't happy about it, and wants to go back to be with his Dad. But will he change his mind, and maybe help out one of the twins with some problems that went on in their past. Rated T for minor language. R&R!


** I've been a Spiderwick Chronicles fan for going on 6 years now; and all of a sudden; I had this plot pop into my head. I've been reading other fics and it's kind of motivated me to start writing. So here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it. :) **

**New Beginning **

**Chapter 1 **

**Jared's POV **

"Well, I have some big news." My mom announced in the car as we were driving to the new house we were moving into.

Knowing her definition of "Big" news, it was normally never good. It was the same when she announced we were moving from New York to Maine to my Great Aunt's old home. My mom and dad just recently got divorced. Times have been tough on me since. I really loved my Dad, and in a way, it crushed me so badly when I learned we were moving.

"What's going on, Mom?" My big sister, Mallory asked. I started sipping some water out of the water bottle I had put in the back seat with me.

My mom sighed. "Well, I don't know any easier way to tell you this, but I've adopted a set of twins. Twin girls."

Whenever my mom announced this, it sent me over the edge, making me swallow my water and nearly choking on it. "What?" I said, loudly.

I looked over at my brother. He didn't really seem to care to be honest. "Really? What are their names?" Simon asked.

"Aubrey and Audrey. They're coming in from Florida. And I must warn you, I was told they've had a rough life and that they're not very friendly to get along with at first." My mom said, as she talked and was paying attention to the road.

I couldn't believe this. First she is dragging us to this weird, creepy house in the middle of nowhere, and now she decided to adopt another set of twins in the mix. I mean, weren't her biological kids enough for her? Especially Simon and I? What, were we not good enough for her?

My mom then made a turn onto the dirt road going to the house. Ugh, this was going to be fun. I was so angry now. I couldn't believe this. I just... Ugh. I put in my headphones and started blaring Green Day in my ears.

We lumbered into view of the house, and I pretended not to pay any attention.

"Well, there it is," Mom said. "Pretty much how I remember it. I was younger than you last time I was here, Simon."

Mallory looked up at it, as if TRYING to make mom happy. "well, it's... big." She said.

"Yeah, so I can get bigger pets here, right Mom?" Simon butted in.

"Sure! Get a cow! Get a whole flock!" Mom exclaimed.

"Herd!" Simon corrected. He had been an animal freak for pretty much his whole life. We may be twins, but we were NOTHING alike.

"Yeah, that too. What do you think, Jared?" My mom asked, and turned around to face me.

I looked up, and shrugged.

Everyone started unbuckling their seatbelts, while I just decided to stay in the car. I didn't feel like doing nothing. I was tired, let alone upset. I didn't want to move. That's why tonight after we get all of our crap in the house, I'm calling him and telling him to come get me.

Mom and Simon went into the house, while Mallory started unpacking stuff from the trunk.

I just continued looking at my phone, trying to find something good to listen to. But the next thing I knew, the car opened, and one of my earphones got plucked out of my ear.

"You're angry about the move. I get that. Just what do you expect your silent protest to get you?" She asked.

I looked at her, and shrugged once more.

"At least deal with your anger the way you said you were going to. Say yes with your head. Two blinks." Mom said, trying to convince me.

Finally, I talked. "Yes, I'm angry about the damn move. But what I can't understand is why you adopted two other stupid kids in the mix."

My mom sighed, and face palmed. Just like I expected.

"Jared, you don't know them. At least give them a chance. They've had a rough life; Please come on and help us get the stuff into the house. I'm gonna go look for the main circuit breaker." she said.

I shrugged, and gave up. I unbuckled my seat belt. And dropped my phone and headphones into the pockets of my red hoodie.

Mallory and Simon already got their stuff and went inside, I guess to wait for the lights to be flicked on. I sighed.

I walked over to the trunk of the car and started to grab my stuff, when I heard some rustling in the bushes, which startled me.

I looked around, but I didn't see anything. Hmm, maybe it was a squirrel or something. I looked up, and noticed the lights had been turned on.

All of a sudden, I heard the rustling again. Now much more crept out, I grabbed my stuff and ran to the house.

I ran upstairs to the room Simon and I were sharing. I walked in to see him unpacking. I was shocked. He told me he wanted to stay in New York with dad.

"What are you doing?" I said, dropping my backpack on the floor.

He turned around, startled. "Uh, unpacking?"

I picked up my backpack and went to my bed. "Why, I told you it was only temporary. Dad's coming home, and he's going to take us back with him."

Simon was working on folding his clothes. "I know, but what about mom?"

"She can have Mallory and those dumb twin girls she's adopting." I said, the anger coming out in my voice.

Simon just ignored me, like always.

I picked up an old table runner. "Come on Simon, we can't stay here. Look at this place. It's the house that time forgot." I sniffed it. "Ugh, and it's got that..."

"Old people smell, I know." Simon giggled.

I looked over at the window sill, and noticed there was some white stuff on it. "And what's this?"

I patted my finger into the stuff, and tasted it. "Salt?! There's salt on the window!"

"I know, it's on all of the windows." Simon said.

"Yeah, and that's not weird at all." I said, sarcastically.

"I'm guessing she put it there." Simon said, as he started walking towards a picture of what looked like a small family. A husband, wife, and a daughter.

"Is that the nutbag and her husband?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

"No. That's Arthur Spiderwick. You know, our great great uncle? The little girl's the nut bag." Simon stopped himself. He was always mildly mannered. "I mean, Aunt Lucinda. His daughter. She's the one who lived here before they took her away to the.. to the..."

"To the nut house." I finished. "And why did she get taken there?"

"Because she said her father was abducted." Simon said.

"By?" I said, trying not to laugh.

Simon shrugged. "By... Faeries."

I giggled a little at the thought. "Exactly. Our crazy Aunt stayed here her whole life and never left. EVER. It's not going to happen to me, or you. End of discussion."

The next thing I knew, there was a knock on the front door. Oh good gosh. It was probably those stupid twins.

"Hello!" I heard my mom exclaim. "Simon! Jared! Mallory! Come on down and meet your new sisters!"

Oh great. I knew it. I couldn't lie, I was a little anxious to see what they were like, but at the same time, I didn't want to be bothered.

I stayed at the top of the stairs. Simon and Mallory had already introduced theirselves.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey!" I heard one of the girls say. She had one of those really squeaky annoying girly voices that would hound you to death if she talked too much. She sounded really friendly, too. Mom said that they were mean.

"Jared! Come and meet your sisters!" My mom yelled.

I sighed and grunted. "Okay!"

I walked downstairs, and laid my eyes on what would be my new sisters. I was actually shocked. They looked both like totally different opposites. One had on a pink tank top with a darker shade of pink with a black skirt and flat shoes with blonde hair. The other was wearing a black _Never Shout Never _Shirt with ripped black skinny jeans and black converse, with her blonde hair poofed out and insanely dark makeup.

"Um hi, nice to meet you." I said.

The perky looking twin stepped up. "Hey, I'm Aubrey." She said, all cheerfully and happily. The other stayed back and looked at the ground.

Aubrey nudged her sister. "Audrey, don't be rude, say hi."

The other sister, Audrey, looked up and waved; and then looked back down to the ground. I could tell she was not happy to be here, and I could relate to her.

All of a sudden, Audrey walked up to my mom. "Where's your bathroom?" She asked, very monotoned and low.

"It's upstairs, first door on the right sweetie." Mom said.

Audrey left and ran up the steps.

"I'm so sorry for the way my sister is acting. She doesn't open up very easily. She's been really depressed lately. But once she gets to know you, she'll be all over you." Aubrey said.

"Oh that's okay, we understand completely." Simon said, I guess trying to be welcoming.

I guess I could kind of understand where Audrey was coming from. I mean, I couldn't imagine myself being adopted out so much. Of course, I didn't know how much they've been adopted out, but I knew it was probably a pain to deal with. Ugh, I just hope these girls turn out okay.


End file.
